Black Ops
Black Ops are the special forces units of the U.S. Army. They are first seen alive in the final cutscene of Resistance: Fall of Man, retrieving Nathan Hale from the outskirts of London for induction into the Sentinel Program. However, during the course of Fall of Man their dead bodies can be seen in various levels, and their communications (encrypted in Morse Code) can be heard when pausing the game, revealing some back-story on Fall of Man. It is revealed from these coded messages that the Black Ops have been trailing Hale since the start of the game, in an attempt to extract him out of England so he could be inducted into the Sentinel Program. They are almost always seen in SRPA facilities, so they are most likely the military arm of the organization. They always carry the M5A2 Folsom Carbine in battle. They are apparently divided up into teams, though how many members this team has is unknown. The Black Ops wear their trademark helmets and masks to keep Crawlers from penetrating their bodies and infecting them with the Chimeran virus. The helmet does not protect them from Spinners, however, who would be able to spin the normal Black Ops soldier into a cocoon with or without a helmet on. Appearance Resistance: Fall of Man US Black Ops soldiers can be found dead throughout some levels, along with weapons such as the XR-005 Hailstorm and the XR-003 Sapper. It is possible that these soldiers could have been conducting secret US operations to find out more about the Chimera, as they are not seen anywhere near British soldiers. Sometimes, a radio message or a Morse code message can be heard from the soldiers' radio headset. The player never fight beside Black Ops soldiers, and only seen (alive) in the after ending credits. Resistance 2 The Black Ops play a much larger role, serving in most battles the player fights in the game. Some Black Ops are found dead with weaponry that the player may use such as the Splicer. s in Cocodrie, Louisiana.]] List of known Black Ops *Com One *Com Two *X-Ray One *X-Ray Three *X-Ray Five *X-Ray Six *X-Ray Twelve *Corporal Phillips *Private Osborne *Foxtrot One Hundred and Twelve *India Eighty Two *Keystone Six *Victor One *Victor Two *Victor Three *Victor Four *Victor Nine *Victor Thirteen *Victor Twenty List of known groups *Haymaker Company *Keystone Company *Oscar Company *Victor Company *X-Ray Squad *Yankee Company *Salvage Team Alpha *Salvage Team Bravo *Salvage Team Charlie *Salvage Team Delta *Salvage Team Fox-Trot Multiplayer It is possible to unlock the Black Ops skin for multiplayer in Resistance: Fall of Man by completing the game's single player campaign on Superhuman difficulty. In Resistance 2, the Black Ops suit is unlock at level 10 and the Black Ops helmet at level 12 in competitive mode. Trivia *The Black Ops are the redshirts of Resistance: they often get killed in scripted events that emphasize the dangerousness of new enemies. For example, a Black Ops soldier was gruesomely ripped in half when the Chameleon was first introduced. *In the original development of Resistance: Fall of Man (known as I-8 at the time) Nathan Hale accompanied the Black Ops as they did suicidal raids through cities and towns, but this idea was scrapped after the developers realized that the story didn't really have a plot. Insomniac also used Black Ops for testing their new Chimeran creatures in the making of both games. *Interesting to note is that their suits change, possibly to accomodate the new, sleeker graphics, from RFOM to R2. In RFOM, they wear airtight suits, a lighter backpack and their suits are black. In Resistance 2, even the squad which extracted Hale from London was wearing the new uniform, which is slimmer, and isn't that airtight, has SRPA gloves, better armor vest, new knee pads, smaller gas mask on their helmet, and their suits are now tan in color. The armguards also changed quite a lot. No explanation was given for the sudden change, though one can assume it is, as earlier stated, to accomodate the new graphics. Category:Characters Category:United States Army Category:SRPA Category:Black Ops